Eeku Has A Girlfriend (Fanfic)
Audi Evans was frankly bored of watching the pair uselessly flirt; by this point in your average movie, the couple had gotten together, broken up, gotten together, broken up several times over and were married with children. End movie. A sigh passed her lips as the tense moment once again went by with no sign of either one asking the other out. "You're an idiot, Eeku," she muttered, turning away from the window just as her brother got suspicious of someone watching them. Day 60: He's still being an idiot. Maybe if she could get them together he'd spend more time with his girlfriend, and less time insistently keeping her out of trouble; it was getting tiring. Plus, Suzanna was tolerable, compared to Eeku's other friends, and didn't seem to insist on her company, which was nice. It seemed that Eeku had finally found a decent candidate, if the idiot could be Gryffindor enough to ask her out, which apparently he couldn't (cue eyeroll). Pulling a face upon realising she had made such a dumb Gryffindor comparison, she headed to update GC1. "Nope, he's still being an idiot," she promptly said when she found the blonde seated on the stairs. As if she needed to clarify, she added. "He's still not asked her out. And I thought I was a professional procrastinator in asking Amber out." She twiddles her thumbs. "I'm starting to think it will be Christmas in July before he asks her out, if we don't do something. It's like he insists on being single." "Ikr..." GC1 huffs, pushing her hair out of her face, but as she was, accidentally changed the subject. "I met someone cute in Honeydukes today." Audi Evans had needed her daily reminder that she found her siblings incredibly annoying, and here it was. She barely repressed an eyeroll and let her sister fangirl over her crush, although most of it went over her head completely. Looks like she'd be doing this herself; and if Mathia and Jonathan were anything to go by, she sucked at playing Cupid. The heavily perfumed air made the brunette sneeze copiously, and her knees wobbled as she scaled the ladder up to the Divination classroom. Madame Antoinette must have already foreseen her arrival, but not quite what it was about, because she was waiting and appeared slightly confused. In fact she hadn't come for the Professor's Sight, although that might prove useful; Audi had heard she knew a lot about the students' crushes, so maybe she could help out a little. "Miss Evans!" The misty voice pulled her from her thoughts and she climbed the last few rungs on the ladder, relieved when the climbing was finally over. "I have been expecting you. Tea?" "Yes please," Audi answered quickly, being very partial to tea, and perhaps the caffeine would counteract the incense that was making her woozy. "It's about my brother. Eeku." "Englebert?" The professor questioned, placing the tea down on the placemat. Audi managed a stiff nod. "I seated him next to Suzanna Williams at the beginning of the year." Audi froze while taking a sip of her tea, the cup half way to her lips. "I've heard you sit people together who have a promising future." The professor's warm smile spoke volumes as Audi shakily put her cup down. "How are things with Miss Holland, anyway?" They hadn't told anyone about that. Audi flushed and chose that moment to drain the cup, ony to find the professor's keen eyes still on her afterwards. "Fine, thanks," she spluttered, even though things weren't particularly fine. The professor's eyes lingered on her meaningfully for a few moments, but then lifted. "I daresay you'll find that your troubles with your brother will soon be over, Miss Evans. But as for your own relationship troubles I doubt the same will happen unless you take a step." Taking Audi's empty cup she smiled. "Was that all that you needed, Miss Evans?" Audi nodded and thanked her before turning to the door. A moment later she felt the professor's hand on her shoulder. "I don't think you will be sitting next to Miss Holland in my class." Descending the ladder again Audi smiled. Eeku was going to have a girlfriend; but maybe she'd let Jessie struggle, she didn't want the crush story again. When Audi Evans took the Divination class, she was seated next to Alessandra Ancelotti, the Italian transfer. The blonde offered her a sile, and she knew. Englebert Quigley Evans was still sat next to Suzanna Williams, with one difference. One of them had finally been Gryffindor enough to pop the question.